The Iron Spell
by GayleA
Summary: Some things aren't just what I expected. I am not who I am. I am more different than the others. Some feys, wants me dead, while some, fear me. Just before my 13th birthday, everything I thought I knew changed. Now I know the answers to all of my questions. I am a half fey. Daughter of the first lieutenant of King Oberon. And I hold something powerful. PuckXOc
1. Informations

Informations

I DONT OWN ANY DETAILS ABOUT THE NEVERNEVER. I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS, PUCK AND KING OBERON, SO AS TITANIA AND ANY PEOPLE FROM THE FAERYLAND. I DIDNT MADE UP THE SEELIE COURT OR THE UNSEELIE COURT, THE WYLDWOOD AND THE TIR NA NOG. ALMOST EVERYTHING ABOUT THE NEVERNEVER. INCLUDE THE CREATURES THEIR. THOUGH THEY ARE ONLY MY IMAGINATIONS ON HOW THE NEVERNEVER LOOK LIKE TO ME. THE FEY THAT I ONLY MADE UP ARE CLARISAS FATHER, ATOLUCUS. AND CLARISAS FRIENDS.

All this fanfiction were becuase I was inspired of Julie Kagawa. My all time favorite author. Thesame as the books she made like the Iron Fey Series. Thats Why I made a fan fic.

The settings of this story happened before Meghan was born. Before they discovered the Iron Feys

Things you should know before reading this fanfic.: First of all, this fanfic is based on the Iron Fey Series.

PLS READ VOTE AND COMMENT BELOW 3

An Authors note:

Hai there! As you can see I like writing fan fics and now...Im writing one again though I didn't finish the other one yet but oh well. This story was supposed to be plain no romance or anything. But I thought to myself, teenagers this days (expecially here in wattpad) like a really good romance stories. So i decided that Im going to make this a romance one. This story isn't really deep in romance, its just like um...quirky-kind-of-love. and full of comedy and stuffs. So, I hope you would like it :'3


	2. Prolugue

*** Prolugue ***

Its my fault...Its my fault...Its my fault.!

The words started bouncing on my mind from the deepest edge of the world then back to me. Like an echoed voice in an empty room. Ashamed hatred and regret swirled with despair around me. The world stopped spinning. My heart barely beating. Nervous sweat clinging into my hands as I tried to grip on my sword still, to stop myself from shaking. Tears filled my eyes, like a water that won't stop filling a bucket. It blurred my sight. The raging voice of feys at war soften in my ears. My senses were dazed making me hazy by this sudden action. By my sudden action.

Frustrated I am. I lost someone but not again. Not this time. This has to stop.

The fey with auburn hair like burning fire lay across me. Rarely moving. A cut on his chest can be seen. His hands quavering with pain. His green, emerald eyes bulged, staring at me with shock. Blood started flowing from his cut. No, it wasn't just a cut. It was a deadly one.

Suddenly my tears started to fall. I collapsed down to my knees, letting my sword hit the ground. I couldn't hold it much longer. Seeing what I just did. I tried to convince myself it was an accident. Yes, an accident by my clumsiness! I thought. Laying before me is someone. Someone I thought wouldn't come. The person who made me laugh when I wasn't in the mood. His funny face started to fade away, leaving a horrible and painful one. I didn't realized that I... Started falling from him. I always erased that thought from my mind. Foolish of me to think such a tragic love. And now, I finally realized that, I just did...I loved him. And seeing an important person infront of me, fading away, was unacceptable.

My lips started to move, while my whole body was still frozen. It formed the words NO.

I shrieked at the voice I just hear, screaming with sorrow and pain. It mached my agonizing emotion. And suddenly I realized It was me. I couldn't lost someone again...No, not now. Not here...


	3. Chapter One Secrets, (Lies and Truths)

Secrets, Lies & Truth

Feys...Creatures that are born between the imagination and dreams of mortals.

And thus, the place, Nevernever existed for them. Two kingdoms rule the Nevernever, trying to be at peace with one another. The Summer court, controlled by the great King Oberon and his lady, Queen Titania. The Winter court, sworn enemies of the Summer court, and is ruled by the one and only Queen Mab.

-past-

It was raining. The clouds were completely thick and pitch black. Raindrops poured above my black hair. Making it look like an ink on my head. I was particularly soaked with the rain. The ground was squishy because of the mud. Puddles of water were everywhere. The grass, trees and leaves were dripping wet. And so, the whether wasn't fine.

I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. There was something on my hand. It was cold and metallic, hard and heavy. Swinging and slashing it to somewhere. To someone in front of me.

"Focus!" a voice boomed through my ears. My senses slowly come back to me. A sword rested on my hands. And my father stood before me.

Oh right, I was on training I thought. Even though it was pouring hard, my father didnt mind it. For him, training is a must for me, to protect myself. And once it was time to, nothing will ever block him from teaching me. Even this cold hard rain.

My name. My true name is Clarisa Tanthalas le Scintilia. Daughter of the first lieutenant of King Oberon, Atolucus, my father. I had my mother's hair, black like the night sky, wavy and just the amount of curliness. My eyes, I inherited it from my father, brown like the wood of a tree,and like the color of the soil from the earth. Pointy ears can be found at the side of my head. And I am a summer fey.

At least that's what I thought for the past eight years of my life.

That day was a special day for me. Why? It was finally the time when ill be turning to a teenager. I know, celebrating 13 years of your'e life isn't really that popular. But there was something more than that, something more, that was mainly the reason why I practically wasn't paying attention awhile ago. Even though, I'll be having my 13th birthday without any mother around.

Wait. did I already mention that I don't have a mother? Well, yeah I don't have.

I never did tend to question my father about my mother. Sometimes, when things got pretty messed up and awful like, that one night when I got sick, I heard my father, murmuring under his breath, he said "If only your'e mother was here" and that time, I questioned him once. And he just look me in the eyes and said, with a very low voice, almost like a whisper. "Darling...y-your mother took off with ?" His eyes shimmered with tears. and he quickly left. But it didn't made me cry. Though, it wondered me with the question, who?

I didn't know that, that story would be revised. Yesterday, that night, my father told me something. And it impact the life I thought I knew. Then my father told me all the things I should know.

The secret started to fade away, leaving the truth behind it.

My mother, she was a mortal. A beautiful one. He said. One night, He went to the mortal realm, after having some bad issues here at nevernever. He took a stroll at a park, when suddenly he saw a girl crying at the bench. It was my mother. He approached her surrounding glamour to himself to make him look presentable. To make him look like, human. He looked at her, and sat beside her. The girl didn't notice him, until my father whispered to her on how the night sky with the stars were brilliantly mixed.. She looked at him with her eyes glimmering with tears and her nose red from sniffing. He smiled, and she returned a faint smile to him.

That evening he tried to get to know her. To make her happy, and so he make her laugh eventually. My father said to me, he still remembers the reason why she cried. And it was because of heartbreak, he promised to her. "I won't let you feel like that again"

One time he let him show her, his true nature. Wondering if the girl would just stand their by her shock, or to approach this creature that stood before her, who loved her. Gladly, she walked towards him, held his hand and smiled. Starting from that, he often visits the mortal realm, just to be with her.

My mother was also skilled with music, he says. She can play, write and sing songs. This was why my father was more attracted to her. Then that one night, when everything was starting to be a beginning.

I was born. My father tried to slip away from the nevernever to be with her, to be with me. The parents of my mother wasn't so pleased. They were disappointed on why my father always took off at day, and be back at night. When I was five, the father of the girl couldn't help it anymore. So, he ordered the girl to gave me to my father. My mother didn't want to. But she was forced. Hurt my father felt. She explained it to him crying, again. He tried to lock away he's emotions, straightened up, smiled to her and whispered once again to her. "She will be back . Don't worry"

He told me, he promised her that I will be back when Ill be officially a teenager. Time in Nevernever doen't exist, I just knew this detail about nevernever since yesterday. Fortunately my father brought back a glamoured clock, to help him keep track of my age. Because once a faery promise. They will never take it back, they will ensure to it that their promises are to be fulfilled I was completely shock when I heard this story yesterday. I couldn't help but stare, speechless. But if my mother was a mortal...And my father was a fey. Then I am...I am a half fey?

Going to the mortal realm is so interesting. Being their with all the humans. Another world to explore. To live in. And to finally meet my mother. And this was mainly why I wasn't focused at all.

"Alright! Alright! I'm trying" I said, dodging his moving sword to me. "Father, are you sure your okay fighting me with this sword?" My sword wasn't normal. The blades aren't made of glamour. They're made of genuine Iron. And iron are a harm to almost all fey.

"Its okay. At least you'll learn how to handle a heavy sword. Yes?" He said seriously.

I nodded at him. Feeling glamour all around. Glamoures are the type of magic, a fey use. It is based on emotions, dreams and hopes of mortals.

I slashed my iron sword to his. Steadying my eyes on it. I gave it a quick twirl, raised my sword, and the glamoured blade flew away. Struck at the nearby trunk of a tree. I looked back at him grinning. He tsked at me and gave me an unreadable expression.

"What?" I said lowering my sword leaning to it.

"It was quite a common trick my daughter" He said. Walking toward his sword that hit a tree, plucking it out. He braked away from his sword, turning quickly to me his hands outstretched attacking me. And before I knew it, vines were crawling out of nowhere towards my arms going to my face. I touched the rain with my left hand turning it into a vast whirlpool around me breaking the vines. More of it crawl. I dodged my way out of it, chopping the vines that curled around my legs. I stomped my feet, drawing glamour, turning it to burning fire, and it caught the vines who twirled. It slithered out of my way and back into the ground. "What now?" I smirked at him.

He glanced at the ground. I looked at him curiously . Then the puddle beneath my feet turned into a quicksand. I panicked, not knowing how to escape this trick. I tried to calm myself but my heart batted quickly.

Clarissa...Its just a quick sand. Under you, you cannot escape. But look at your surroundings. Left, right and up. I thought. That's it! Above!

I clenched my fist, letting the branches of the tree at the side of me grow, bending it just enough so I can reach it. But my father threw on a fire unto it using glamour, leaving me with nothing to hold unto. "Think!" he said. The quicksand was now at hip level. I couldn't squirm or move because it would just sink me deeper. I closed my eyes feeling the glamour all around me. I throw on some flowers and petals unto my father's direction so that he'll be focusing on the flowers. Now, I let the vines who attacked me awhile ago, that was in command of my father come to me. Only, now its in my command. I gripped unto the other one at the left side. Hoisting me up. But Atolucus stomped his feet on one of the puddles making a big splash to the flowers. His direction cleared. Just as I was now stepping at the ground, he threw some thorny twigs at me, I ditched them, grabbing my sword, I let my strength trust on it, slicing and chopping it towards them, until there was nothing left.

"Is it done yet?" I said, panting placing a hand on a nearby tree. Suddenly the rain stopped, and all went silent.

"Oi! Heads up!" A voice came out of nowhere. Three more thorny twigs came at my direction. Only now they were much more bigger. I inhaled deeply, now letting the vines crawl up to me, though they were not clinging, I made them for a shield. My stamina was getting lower. In a matter of seconds, the twigs smashed to the vines, now gone. I let the vines crawl back to the ground, to where they came from and looked at every direction wondering where that voice was.

Suddenly a raven flew passed me. landing in front. It has silky black feathers, with glittering emerald eyes. It gave me a faintly caw, and after it, a black aura twirled around the raven with feathers. Until the raven was gone, and all was left, was a summer fey.

"Not bad for a kid." The fey said, smirking. His hair was bright autumn red, almost looking like burning fire. Visible green eyes. And the same pointy ears at the side of his head can be found, like mine. His face was lean and harsh, with sharp angles and pointed features. He was tall. He wore a thick brown hoodie, a hunter-green pants and leathered boots.

I cleared my throat. Straightened up and said, "first of all, I'm not a kid. I'm particularly a young adult, and second of all what do you expect for a 'kid' to fight? hm?"

"Well, maybe a little..more of um...clumsy?" He said grinning.

"I beg your pardon?!" I snapped. narrowing my eyes at him "Your maybe a century o-or decades year older than me, but you shouldn't have underestimated"

"Oh, im not underestimating. I was just expecting" He said calmly, scratching the back of his head, looking a little bored.

"Well, then. You expected wrong" I sighed. Great. I was having a conversation with a stranger. And where's my father anyway? I thought. "Who are you? And why are you here?" I questioned him.

"I was just passing-I mean, flying by when I saw you and your'e father having training. Your'e father's an acquaintance. He sent me here " He explained.

"You don't need to interrogate the visitor Clarissa" My father walked in the conversation.

"Where were you?" I said walking towards him. "And, why did you sent him, who is he?" I continued, peeking a glance at the fey. He bends a little lower with his left hand on his knees and waved cheerfully at me.

Pft- Do I look like a kid to him?! I thought.

"That's, Robin Goodfellow. You can call him puck, my dear" My father glanced at me..

"But that doesn't explain why he's here" I said shoving my hands into the pockets of my pants. My father sighed, approaching me . "Well, I believe I already told you I made a promise to your mother" He said, looking at me deeply. "Yes, I know..."I hesitated. A promise. To go back to her, at the mortal realm. "How about you father?" I said concerned about him.

"I can take care of myself Clarissa"

"Oh, and puck is...?"

"He will escort you to where your mother lives" My mother. I sighed to the thought of it."When will we be leaving then?" I said trying hard not to look at Robin.

"Tonight" My father's eyes glimmered.

-end of chapter one-


	4. Chapter Two (Last night and Realization)

Last night, and Realizations

We celebrated that night. Me, my father and some feys. Our front porch was completely filled with summer feys. Though, I don't know who this people are, but I can see my father 's enjoying the celebration. I didn't told him that I was getting out of place because I don't want to interrupt him. At least he's happy for now.

Music filled the air. Feys danced around. They dont even know what we were celebrating. All they know, was their's a small celebration.

I kept on pushing the thought on going to the center, be filled with music, dance with it until it consumed me. I didn't want to act foolishly infront of others, and now, im just sitting here at the bench. A bit bored.

Soon, Im going to be at the mortal realm. Then, I would meet my mother. And Im going to be, or atleast ill try to be, a human. I don't know what it's like to be human, but for some reasons, I think i can do it. Its not going to be hard is it? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father walking towards me. "Enjoying the night?" He sat.

"Not actually, but Im fine" I hesitated, looking at the burning fire at the center, where the feys danced around it. "Father, If I'll be at the mortal realm...Can I see you again?" I continued. The thought of me, alone at the mortal realm got me homesick. But Im not alone. My mother's there. And I know she is expecting me. "That, I don't know my dear, but Ill try to visit you and your'e mother" He said quietly.

"You miss her, do you?" I looked up to him, meeting his eyes. That was a question I never asked him before, until now. "Truth is, yes" He nods. A bit unsure. He's expression impassive.

"Why Didn't you tell me? A-about her...About...what exactly I am". I gazed at the feys, still dancing around. "I wanted you to be prepared Clarissa."

"Prepared for what?" I bolted in. My voice getting louder, but I didn't mean it.

"Mortals...They are just as dangerous... As feys are." He shook his head. How bad can they be? I mean, they don't use glamour... Mortals are just mortals. While here at nevernever, all sorts of creatures live here, dangerous or not. "I trained you hard because I know, one day you'll be staying their, living with your mother. I always knew it from the start that I have to bring you back to her again. It wasn't fair, that you wouldn't know about your... Other world" He trailed off.

I tried to understand him, so I said. "I see" I don't want to bring up any argument, especially because I'm leaving soon. "So...How does it feel to be one of them?" I looked at him slowly. His expression confused. "I-i mean, you went there right?" I went on. He nodded. "Yes, but Im afraid, its little that I know of them" He met my gaze. "Ohh.." I hesitated. He does spends a little time there.

We sat there for awhile. I started digging deeper about the mortal realm like asking questions about my mother, What the place looks like, what kind of incredible foods they have, and what they wear. We were about to talk, about my leave for tomorrow but we were interrupted by some of his friends.

One of them started walking towards us. A fey with brown curly hair and blue eyes. The fey bent down, so he was now at my father's ear-level. He whispered something to my father without warning, like it was an urgent matter, and that broke our conversation.

"My dear, please excuse me for a little while. Its something about the courts. After this we can think about your'e leave tomorrow " He stood up slowly waiting for my response."Okay" I tried to smile, trying not to think of the boredom as it strike on me again.

Time seemed to slow down, it doesn't even exist here. But I can feel it, and I dont know why. This morning, I noticed the glamoured clock wasn't working anymore. The pendelum stopped swaying. The numbers started to fade away with the arrow hands.I thought about the sudden action of the clock awhile ago. And I bet it was because the day had finally come for me to go back...Into the mortal realm.

The mortal realm... My mother...To be human.

All of a sudden I couldn't take the boredom anymore. I really need to break out of my shell. I need to get out of this bench, this instant. I should really go to sleep. But I cant, it would just keep me awake because of my exitement for tomorrow. Maybe a walk in the woods would make me feel alive again. I know the wyldwood wasn't a place to hang around but I couldn't help it. Sometimes the view just really got me good. But, I didn't loose my guard. I always look out to myself, even though I was caught by the view.

My father was with his friends at the corner of the were sitting now, one by one on a woody chair. Talking about something? Or a meeting? Im not really the kind of person to ask permission. But I feel like I really should. Just this one last time. Because, sometimes I just tend to drift away from them, leaving them barely unconsciouse to where I went to. I was really stubborn.

I walked to my father, and placed a hand on his shoulders. Some of his friends were arguing. They were in a deep conversation. And it really wasmrude for me to interupt them. He glanced up to me with a question look. "Sorry for the interuption" I said looking at them. "But father, Ill be out in the woods if you need me" I looked down at him. His expression a bit surprised and pleased. "Alone?" He questioned me. I nodded. It took him awhile to reply to me. He was over thinking. I can saw that. Quickly he said "Alright. Promise me you won't be long" I smiled to him in response.

I paced towards the thick forest. The trees quiet and still. The puddles of water were nowhere to be seen aymore. The grasses and leaves were dry already from the rain.

I always like to go here when I was young. It seems that the wyldwood doesn't scare me. Even though, this is the most dangerous part of nevernever. Wild feys live here.

I went to the place where I hang out mostly. The paths are cleared. The trees aren't that many in this part. You can have a good look at the skies here. Expecially if you lay down. It was always peaceful and quiet here. Few feys wonder around in this place. Mainly to hunt for food. And there was only one tree stood here. It was the tree where I sat, and sing.

The court doesn't know I can sing. Music comes so easily on me. And I think It's because of my mother, (I just knew it from yesterday that she likes music.) Sometimes I write songs while sitting on the top of this tree. Some about what I felt, or just playing around with words and melodies. I wrote them on a paper and I compiled them, placing them on the hole I dug under the roots.

I crouched closer to the roots, unwinding them showing the hole. I took a quick glance at my written songs, securing them, that they were still intact.. After it, I used glamour to let the roots crawl back again twisting it to hide the hole. I climbed the tree, hoisting myself up. I can feel the rough surface of the wood at my hand. Some of it started clinging to my palm. I used all my force on getting myself up. It wasn't easy, for me.

I sat there, quietly for awhile, glancing around the place, to see to it that they were no more feys around. I looked up towards the moon. Shining brightly. Its black background with many more twinkling stars. All quiet and at peace, so calm and compose. I inhaled deeply. I will really miss this place, I thought. Then I sung.

For a moment, I found myself singing the same song that I always do, for the past 13 years of my life. That song was vaguely fammiliar to me. I didn't even know where I learned that from. I just knew it. It just came to me. It is a wonderful lullaby. The song is about a caring mother who doesn't wants her child to grow up, because she wants her to stay the way she is.

Somthing made me stop. Their was a rustling on a nearby tree. Its leaves actually, as if someone was sitting their at the branch across me. Watching me as I sung awhile ago. But I saw none. Then the place turned still and quiet, like nothing was lurking around here, but me. I didn't believe that theory. Something, or someone was out there. I had to break off of it, to ensure this place was safe. No, the wyldwood was never safe. Too many wild feys. I wasn't even sure if the feys here, sleep for the night.

I throwed the thought of being afraid. Running away from here like a kid. I couldn't move an inch. My body gone still. I had never been afraid my whole life. I didn't want anyone to call me a coward, expecially, that I am the daughter of the first lieutenant. I mean, what would they expect me to be like? The opposite of my father? Even though I wasn't entirely a half fey. (Now tht I realize it) But I was trying to be. They didn't bother to ask me if I was really a whole say they could sense a soul. As long as I believed that I am what they are, they would be too. Thats what my father told me yesterday, when I questioned him why I should really be careful around here. He made it look like I didn't belong here. But now, I already know why.

"Sweet voice ya got there" A voice interupted my thoughts. I nearly jumped. I looked around to see where it came from. It appears to me, that it looks like the tree across me was speaking. Someone heard me.

Where the heck does this voices come from? Not to mention again, I thought. I was getting sick of some of this feys who talked to you directly, expecially when they didn't introduced their selves to you first.

I sighed. "Oh yes, barging in to someone who was quite busy awhile ago, with no greeting or a simple hi" I said, a bit annoyed. I eased myself to make it comfortable here up in the tree.

I looked curiously at the tree to see, if it really was speaking. At the corner of my eye there was a black feather falling down, slowly. I glanced to its direction, It was silky and it looked so elegant. I picked it from mid air. Twirling it in my hand, to my palm. Im not alone here. Someone's here, may it be behind the bushes, infront of me or beside me. I gazed back at the tree acrossed me.

It wasn't empty now. I almost made myself jump from shock. But I tried to stay still to keep myself from falling from this branch. A fey sat there with its legs crossed. It wasn't just a fey. It was the fey I met awhile ago who throwed me a bunch of thorny branches and claims that I was a kid. He grinned at me. looking like a barbarian. But he was still elegant like the black feather I saw awhile ago. He reminded me of a fox.

He leaned back to the trunk of the tree. "Hi? I guess?" He shrugged. I couldn't accpet the fact that this fey heard me sing. No one ever heard me sing before, not untill to this day. He must be an official stalker or something. Last time I saw him, he didn't even introduced hiself to me.

"Why are you here?" He said, starting the conversation. He looked at me for a second, like he was trying to examine my mood. Oh right, he isn't just a stalker. He can read emotions too. Not to mention, feys can read emotions. I can as well.

"Question is, why are you here" I asked, trying to find the emotions of being bothered so that he can clearly see it.

"I asked you first"- Before he can even pronounce the 'rst' on first, I cut him out and broke in. "'I asked you first', what are you ten?!" I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head. I tried to sound a bit like he's age, so that he won't get the thought of me being a kid, again.

He grinned at me as if he was satisfied. "I hang out here" He inhaled sharply. I shot him a glance. Confused I was. I never, ever saw someone here, hang out except myself. "you hang out here?" I said in a baffled tone. "Well, yeah after you took this spot" He said crossing his arms.

"You-I-What?"

"Do I have to say it again?" He sighed gloomily. "No" I choked. How long was he here? Wait, no. Had he been listening to me? All this time? But I checked the surroundings everytime I went here. No one was here. I always used glamour to sense, if someone would came here directly. Maybe now, it was my first time cutting off my guard.

It wasn't my problem I took his spot. I didn't even know. How would I know? The first time I went here, I was alone, about the age of 10. I was picking those fragrant and beautiful flowers that trailed me off here. Then I saw this place. Thick, hard trees weren't covering this part of the forest. The wyldwood was always dark. But here, the sky was clear blue, it first took my breath away. Then I lay down there for awhile, the flowers still at my hand. A bird passed by me, it was singing. Then that was the time I first sung here. I tried to wander off here again when I was young. So often, my father would get mad at me because he wouldn't know where I went to or where I was. He always tried to keep me safe from here. As I said, the wyldwood was never a place for a young half fey like me to go on an adventure with no one but myself, it was never a place for the words secure and grounded. But sometimes, it looked almost like the picture on a paint that would force you to stare at it for quite some time, admiring the charming view.

"H-how long were you here" I made the effort to sound as reassuring as I could. But then, I stammered the first word. "Not long tho" He took a glance at me, making him look like a sillhouette, his background bright under the shower of light from the gleaming moon, prying around the trees towards us.

"When you say 'not long', like you...you just walk here then made an appearance at me right? You weren't lurking around on me, right?" I said raising my eyebrows, in away so that he would aproove. "Uhh,,,,Yes?"

"Alright. But...You-did you...Hear me..." I paused for a second, dropping my eyes on him. "Sing?" I continued. He scoffs and crossed his legs again. "What's the big deal? I have ears you know?" He moved his head sideways so I could see a clearer view of his well pointed ears. "Are you...Embarassed...Or something?" He smirked.

"N-no!" I looked right iinto his eyes again. Steadying myself. He looked back at me still grinning. Brown eyes to green.

"Well, theres nothing to be ashamed of." He sighed and uncrossed his legs putting his palm at the branch, like he was about to jump. "Let's not make this conversation long-"

"Why not?" I broke in.

"Your'e father wants you back now, he said you should be prepared for tomorrow. You know? Get a better sleep" He insisted, and jumped off from the tree landing swiftly on the ground.

I don't wanna go. Not now. I need some more time to...to...embrace this place. I will miss this so much. Thinking about tomorrow made my stomach flipped. I was nervouse with a hint of exitement at thesame time. I looked around trying to remember this exact scene. This place. Then I looked at the moon for a second.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me his hands placed on his hips. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah..." I inhaled deeply, and started climbing off the tree to the ground. He handed out a hand to me but I didn't looked at it. "No thanks" I muttered under my breath, gripping hard at a branch to another. He shrugged and stepped back. "Suit your self" I shot him an I-can-do-this-glance for a second and looked back at the tree. I eased my hand to another branch to help me support my weight and balance. Then I shimmied down my right foot to another short branch about 5 inches, it looks like that this branch had been slashed off. I moved my hands at another branch again. Suddenly my right foot slipped off the short branch, scampering some woody bark, off the tree sending it away to the ground. I took hold quickly to another branch, inhaling rapidly, because I was frightened. Puck glanced back at me again studying my move. This time he didn't handed me a hand but he said. "Are you sure? I wouldn't like to escort you to your'e father with a bruise in your'e knee" He smirked at me.

"Im fine!" I shouted back. I began climbing down again. Slow and easy untill the ground was enough for my reach. I jumped to the ground making a splash of dried leaves. Puck was still looking at me, "Well?" I said.

"I assume you know the way?" He raised an eyebrow, his tone challenging me. "Of course. Why would I hang out here, If I wouldn't know the path?" I started walking forward to where our house is, not wating for his response. Puck joined me.

Our trip wasn't that long. But It was quiet. He walked behind me. Branches snapping as we shuffled off. Dried leaves cruching beneath my brown leathered boots, while a gray mist twirled around it. Some wild feys were now hiding behind the bushes and above the trees. I can feel their eyes peircing on me. The trees got thicker and thicker as we walked away from my favorite spot here in the wylowood.

Our house zoomed in now. I can see that the feys were now gone. The front porch cleaned and peaceful. Maybe my father is now inside, waiting for me. The chimney smoked above, and the lamps infront of our house were litted.

I stopped. "So...Goodnight then" I said turning my head towards him. "Sure, Good night. Sleep well" He offered a hand at me to shake...And smiled. This was probably the first time I saw him smiling. Not like his grins, and smirks. This way his eyes were glimmering because of the moon. He wasn't entirely like this. His smile was awfully...beautiful...

I hadn't realized that I was still and now holding his hands, studying his face. I blushed and shook his hands off me quickly. Emptying my emotions as fast as I can, so he wouldn't know. "Y-yeah, okay. See you tomorrow" I choaked out.

Whats wrong with me? I thought. No way...

He took off towards the wyldwood, whistling. I looked at my hand for a second and cleared off my mind shaking my head. I started brushing off myself approaching the door. The door was six foot tall. It was woody with leaves and flowers as carvings. I moved towards the handle twisting it slowly.

~To be continued~.


End file.
